


Ganbare, Satoshi!

by Plushy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plushy/pseuds/Plushy
Summary: [pendiente]





	Ganbare, Satoshi!

Después de mucho tiempo de constantes fracasos y disputas sin sentido, se sintieron como auténticos villanos. No se debía a la perfecta ejecución de un crimen ni mucho menos que hubiesen logrado el objetivo de toda su vida y, pese a ello, esa extraña sensación les incomodaba.  
  
Una parte de ellos se sentía 'vengada' viendo al chico que tantas veces los había mandado a volar, que los había electrocutado sin piedad alguna aun y cuando no siempre se lo merecían, que les había frustrado sus planes más veces de lo que si quiera era sano contar por fin derrotado ante un rival más fuerte. No era la primera vez que veían esa escena en una Liga Pokémon, pero jamás lo habían visto tan cercano y a la vez tan lejos de coronarse como campeón. Era como una retribución kármica no ejecutada por Arceus sino por el mismísimo Yveltal o cualquiera que fuese la deidad que brindara favores a los ruanes como ellos... si es que tal cosa existía.  
  
Y aun así, no eran felices.  
  
Porque las lágrimas que se les estaban saliendo no eran de alegría sino de frustración. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Tanto esfuerzo para nada? Ellos sabían de eso, y lo sabían muy bien; poner todo tu corazón en algo para que algún 'bobo' aparezca de la nada a romperte tus sueños. Irónicamente sentían que de algún modo era su culpa. "¡ _Oh, sin tan sólo se hubiese entrenado mejor dándonos un par de impactruenos extra, seguro ganaba!_ "  
  
Por primera vez vieron a Ash como alguien cercano, como un compañero más en el fracaso... No, fracaso era quien perdía antes de intentar y él... él lo dio todo el campo de batalla; ahora eran cómplices de las derrotas injustificadas y buscadores insaciables de su brillante amanecer en un presente oscuro y tormentoso. Pero lo que más les acongojaba el corazón era ver cómo le agradecía a Pikachu, a Greninja y al resto de sus compañeros por el esfuerzo de la batalla y se soltaron a llorar viendo cómo le quedaba corazón para felicitar a su rival.  
  
Veían en ese gesto la clase de compañerismo que a veces sentían perdido, achacándole la culpa de los fracasos al otro a tirones y arañazos pero donde al final ganaba el vínculo que los unía para permanecer juntos en los momentos más complicados.  
  
No eran tan diferentes después de todo.  
  
—¡Bobo, más te vale ganar la próxima vez! —Gritó la pelirroja desde las gradas denotando esa pasión de fuego digna de un Ninetales.  
—¡Pero si no ganas de todos modos estaremos siempre apoyándote! —Coreó el chico de ojos esmeralda que siempre trataba de verle el lado positivo a todo.  
—¡Tú ya eres el campeón de nuestros tristes corazones, nya!  
  
No se detendrían en lograr su objetivo de capturar a Pikachu, pero en el camino, harían que su sueño también fuese cumplido.


End file.
